HackFallen Volume 3
by Riku Yasuka
Summary: The third part series! YAY XD
1. Chapter 1

**.HACK//FALLEN**

**VOLUME 3**

_Why? Reaper?_

_I'm sorry,_

_Why her?_

_I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!_

_You lie. You meant to take her, don't lie._

_Haseo, even you know I'd never--_

_It's too late, Reaper. You made the choice to take her life so now you must give yours._

That was the same dream as the night before and so on,

_'Hih-hah...hih-hah...hih-hah...'_

Now I lay here, awake, in my bed. Head in hand on my knee; crying,

_'Why?'_

I tried to tell him I didn't mean to take her life but he won't listen. He thinks I meant to do so., and in that, he's 'banished' me; ostrocized me from being his friend.

_'I'm sorry, Haseo,'_

Since all this has happened; AIDA, Helba, Black Deathress, Shay, Blackrose, Reina, and even her, Felicia. I've become more an enemy than a friend and ally.

_'Pi, please forgive me.'_

_'Felicia, I'm sorry, please, you too, forgive me, I beg you.'_

_"What am I to do? do I log back in and try to set things straight? or do I just let them handle this problem without me and go live my life I still have?" _I lay here in my bed wondering this. My eyes roll over the room and past a clock which said,

_**3:30 a.m. friday, October 10**_

_'God...Today, I am going to see Shay and Felicia in the hospital in downtown Tokyo.'_

I lay back down; resting my head on my pillow and falling back asleep.

**---Friday afternoon, 12:30 p.m. Yukoshima Hospital, Room 127---**

As I walk into room 127, I look around this small, ten by fifteen room. In it, a television set, a desk, bathroom, window, and a bed. In that bed, a girl; pale white, eyes closed; asleep. She was wearing a blue gown, had long, brown, straight hair, and was on life support; which beeped every three seconds, the computers and so read her vitals, heart rate, pulse, brain functionality, and whatever else they were supposed to read. I pull up a chair next to her bed and sit down staring at this once beautiful girl.

"Hey there," I greet, knowing she probably could not hear me

"I'm sorry I got you into this, I really am. You shouldn't have done what you did, but, even though warned, you still chose to help me out,"

I can now feel warm tears run down my face, I grab and hold her hand in mine and kiss it.

"Till death do us part, my dear Shay." I whisper, now crying

"I wish this never happened, I really do." I mutter

_'Ugh'_

"Shay?" I look up at her and see nothing new; no change in posture or facial expression

'hih-hah' I sigh in dismay

"Please, Shay, get well and come out of this coma. I love you, babe." I kiss her one last time, only this time on her forehead and I walk out with the nurse.

"Thank you, ma'am for letting me see her."

"No problem, sir. I saw how you acted in there, I must say, you do love her a lot. I'm sorry about the curfew, though. If I could, I'd let you stay longer." the nurse answers passionately and sorrowfully

"Thank you." I bow then leave

**---1:00 p.m. Room 212---**

For the second time today, I walk into a similar room to visit a friend. This room, though, was different. It had no window and was smaller. I look at the bed to see this girl with ear-length, wavy brunet hair and was awake.

"Hello." she spoke

"You're awake," I happily reply before pulling up a chair next to her

"How are you feeling, Felicia?" I ask

"Better," she replies,

"Doctor says in a couple of weeks I can get out of here."

"Cool." I said

"Yeah. How's Shay doing?"

"Shay? she's still on life support and hasn't come out of a coma yet." I drop my head sadly

"I'm sorry, Lan."

"It's okay, Felicia. Afterall, you only gave her advice which she chose to use. You did nothing wrong, don't stress yourself over it."

"Still, Lan, I did hurt her and you."

"Will you ever stop toying with me." now looking into her eyes, smiling

"Ha ha ha. That's the Lan I dorm with right there." she laughs, looking at me

"Yeah. That's me." I smirk

"So, have you been on _The World_ lately Lan?"

"No, I haven't. Ever since I took Pi out with my _Data Drain_ and you and Shay were hospitalized I've stayed away."

"You know Lan, you should go back,"

"Why?"

"Your friends need you."

"What friends? the friends I once had are now my enemies." I reply sadly, picturing the faces of Haseo, Kuhn, Eye, Syn, Pi, and them, Rena and Blackrose

"Do it not for your friends but for the two you love, Lan."

"The two I love? one is in a coma and another is missing, Felicia."

"Missing? you've got that all wrong already, Lan,"

'Huh?'

"The one you say is _missing_ is Rena, right?"

"Yes, but--"

"She is not missing, as you say, 'stead, she is simply in front of you--in the most likely place."

'_Most likely place?'_

"For me and her, Lan, please go back to _The World_ and end this all." she implores

"sigh...fine. But only for you girls, later." I peck her cheek then leave the room and head home to log back onto, _The World_.


	2. Chapter 2

** /FILE OPEN...REDEMPTION/ **

I log into _The World_ and arrive at Mac Anu. I look around and see that nothing has really changed except for,

"REAPER!"

"Kuhn?"

"Long time no see, eh?"

"Yeah. I thought--"

"I'm over it, Reaper, promise. I was vulgar and thought you meant to but when I stopped to think, I figured it out and remember Kuma saying that word which portaled you behind her, honest, I'm back to being one of your friends." he answered

'Wow...he must be a really big loud mouth in the real world.' I think

"Where's Haseo?" I ask

"Haseo...He's been around lately--PKKing, the arena, areas, things to relieve his stress that he's got."

"Oh. Does he still hate me?"

"He does, but I don't. Haseo is vulgar beyond measure right now, he has that selective hearing issue, ya know?"

"Yeah." I laugh

"Any more bugs?"

"Not since Kuma felt pity for us." he answers

"Have you seen Blackrose or Rena lately?" I ask with insight

"Sorry man, I haven't."

'_Damn. do they hate me too?_'

"Guess I'll SM them and see if they're on." Isned an SM to both Rena and Blackrose but I only get a reply from Blackrose,

"BE RIGHT THERE, REAPER!"

Two minutes later she arrives all happy and care-free

"Hey there." I greet

"Reaper." Blackrose greets

"Hey there, what's up?"

"Not much, Reaper. Now, what is it you want?" her voice is serious

'_Wow, she's really mad. That monotone, what's wrong today?'_

"Blackrose what's wrong?" I ask

"What's wrong, you ask? I'll tell you, Reaper, it's my little sister, Rena! she's been logged in for three days straight now and she hasn't gotten off ever since she last saw you!" now she was yelling and crying

"..."

"Do you know how hard it is, Reaper--huh? what're you--"

I pull her to me and hug her with care

"Let go--" she won't stop crying

"Shhh...shhh...it's okay, Blackrose, it's okay." I whisper, trying to calm her down

"No...no, it isn't okay...I hate you! I do..." she puts her head on my shoulder and crys, hugging me back

"I'm sorry for everything I've done, Blackrose, I really am. Shhh."

Everybody around us were just standing there; staring at us with confusion

"I'll get Rena back, wherever she is. I promise."

"..."

"Kuhn,"

"Yeah?" he answers

"Tell Haseo, that me and Blackrose are going to _Theta, Beauty's Perpetual Lust _and not to follow okay? that even means you."

"Wa--"

Before he could say anything, Blackrose and me disappeared from Mac Anu

_THETA- BEAUTY'S PERPETUAL LUST_

This place is nothing more than the site of an old event that was held almost nine years ago. the event was called, _Love's First Crush_. Rena had entered this, Blackrose told me, when she logged on for the tenth time(don't ask why she kept track :-) and said she wished for someone that she could trust other than her big sis. She won the event and got to _date_ the winner of it a year before, Balmung of "The Azure Sky" wow, that was nearly nine years ago.

"Where is she?" Blackrose sniffles

"She'll be around here, Rose, trust me."

'_Rena, where are you? are you here, crying?_' I think to myself

In the distance now, we heard faint noises which sounded like someone crying, a girl

"Rena?" Blackrose calls

"Rena!"

We run to an open field where there are ruins, rocks, torches, water and ground; on that rock sat a little girl curled up in a ball crying

"Rena!" we shout, running to her

"Stay away," came a whisper

Hearing that, we stop abruptly and frantically look around

"Who's there?" Blackrose asks, weapon drawn

"Stay away from her," the voice calls again

"Who are you? show yourself!" I yell with anguish running through my words

A shady figure appears; dressed in a black and red long gown with a black bow in her hair

"Kuma?" I blurt

"Kuma? who's she, Reaper?" Blackrose asks, confused

"Stay away from Rena." Kuma speaks once more

"No! you will give us back Rena right now, Kuma!" I contradict

"If I don't?" she retorts

'_Reaper? I've never known him to be so protective of Rena._'

"If you don't Kuma...ha...then I'll delete you...Personally!"

"Kuma," Rena spoke

"Yes, my dear Rena?" Kuma answers, appearing next to her

Rena then whispers something to Kuma

"Of course!" Kuma announces, smiling

"Rena!" Blackrose calls

"I'm sorry, sis," Rena yells

"What do you--"

"Get down!" I yell, pushing Blackrose out of the way just in time for me to take the blow from a strong power strike

"Ahhh!" I scream

"Reaper!" she calls,

"Rena! what'd you tell her?!"

"I told her, sister, simply to...kill you both." Rena answers, snickering

"Why?"

"Reaper left me to die, sis. So in turn, because you are helping him, you are a tratior and shall die!"

"Damn you, Rena! why are you letting Kuma manipulate--"

"Argh!" I take another blow meant for Blackrose

"Reaper," she stutters

"Get...out...of here, Blackrose...please," I implore hoarsely, standing back up

"Just die, already!" Rena cries

"Deligraphy." Kuma shouts, waving her hand in the air

"Never!" I shout, charging Kuma

The field goes black; pitch black, nobody could see in this darkness...not even me

"Ahhh!"

Came to Blackrose's ears

"Reaper?" she calls, scaredly

"Kuma? what've you done?" a girl's voice asks

"Rena!"

The field lightens once more and in front of Blackrose, stood; on knees...me

"Reaper?" she stutters in horror

"Good-bye, Reaper." Kuma snickers, holding out her arm, palm open. Around her hand, five red spikes shoot out

'_Data Drain?_' I whisper

"I'm sorry, Reaper." Rena remoarsed

"Data Drain!" Kuma shouts

In sheer terror, Blackrose watches as five streams; blue, black, green, red, and yellow speed toward me

"Reaper! no!"

'_I...won't give up...I must...redeem...myself._' I tell myself, standing up on foot

"Kuma! I won't fail her again!"

'_Huh?_' she gasps

"Twilight!" I scream just before taking the hit

In a bright light, all are blinded indefinitly

"Reaper!" Blackrose cries

The light dissipates and I stand there, unaffected

'_He's...alive?_'

Rushes through Blackrose's mind as she stares at my standing self

"Thank you..." I speak

In front of me floats a little girl with long white hair and wears a long white gown

'_Aura?_' Blackrose gasps,

'_No, she is much younger than Aura--huh?!_'

"Zefie..." I whisp, falling to the ground, unconscious

"No!" echoes from Kuma

Watching, Blackrose sees Kuma dissipate into obsolete data and then disappear

"Reaper!"

Blackrose runs to me, watching this Zefie, kneel down on top of me and whispering,

'_You used the word and called me forth in great need. For that, you sacrifice your bracelet...For life anew._'

She then presses her lips to mine before vanishing

"Wait!"

"Ugh...ugh...ugh!" I cough

"Reaper!"

Blackrose cradles my head in her lap

I open my eyes and see her meloncholy and red face

"You're...you're crying again, Rose." I whisp

"I'm glad...you're alright, Reaper." she said, crying

"Reaper!"

I look straight ahead and see Rena running to me, crying also

"He--hey." I cough, trying to stand up

Blackrose helps me onto my feet and I then hug them both

"I'm sorry," I told them

"I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Don't cry, Reaper," Rena spoke, looking up at me and wiping a tear from my eye

"Do you forgive me?" I ask

"Yes," they answer, hugging me

"We do forgive you. Now come on, lets go back."

"Yeah, lets get out of here." I say

In the background, watch two characters, both exactly the same

"Momma,"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you have to take it away from him?"

"I did Zefie, I had to. He used the power I told him only to use in great distress and he did."

"But momma, he used it to protect Blackrose and save Rena, the two girls he loves the most."

"I know dear, I know what he did, but with great power, comes great responsibility and that responsibility was to protect both of them."

"Will he survive, now that his bracelet is gone?"

"It is up to him now, Zefie. To keep himself alive."

"And what about Tri-Edge?"

"They'll meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

** /FILE OPEN...TILL DEATH DO US PART...1/ **

"Ol' Repth!"

"Thanks! Hiya!"

"Rargh!"

"C'mon sis, you can do it!"

"Hiya! Twin Moons!"

"Rargh!"

"Yeah! nice job, Rena! you did it!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, Reaper, or you, sis."

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say, Rose? is _wow_?" I joke

"Shut up." she replies back

I just hold her hand in mine and look at her then Rena

"Reaper?" Rena asks

"Yes, Rena?"

"Are you and sis...er uh...dating?"

Blackrose and me just look at each other smiling then we look back at Rena and nod our heads _yes_

"You are?"

"Yes, Rena, we are." Blackrose points out

"For how long?"

"Uh..." she stops

"For as long as we've known each other, Rena." I answer

"Now come on. We've got a rare treasure to acquire." I spoke

Rena nods her head in joy

"Okay! lets get that treasure!"

She then runs off toward the temple and I just stare at Blackrose

"You know, Reaper, I'm going to tell you the same thing I once told a close friend,"

"What's that?"

"It's impolite to stare." she says, looking at me with that care-free, joyus expression

"You know Rose, your sister Rena, has improved quite a bit. She's what? level fifty now and we came to a level sixty five area with her?" I smart

"Yeah. She has but only because she looks up to someone she really cares for." she exclaims, smiling at me before leaning her head onto my shoulder and dragging me into the temple

'_Yeah, someone she really looks up to._' I thought

After five minutes, BlackRose and me arrive to meet up with Rena- who was standing there; arms crossed and foot tapping. On her face, a sly, laughing and _oh my god_ facial expression on; staring at us

"Sorry." I laugh

"It's okay, Reaper, really, it is," she laughs before walking up to me and handing me two blades

"What's this?"

"This is for you, Reaper." she smiles

I stare at these two long, curved blades which were sarrated toward the blade tip. Had blood-red handles, glew with an emerald-ruby shine and were just plain outright rare

"Th...thank you, Rena, but I--"

"Shhh." she tells me, holding her finger to her mouth, laughing

"And for you, sis, this."

She holds up in the air a steel-grey blade with a bluish-ash stained handle which, toward the tip, was also sarrated but with a weird marking running from tip to handle

"Thank you, Rena, but why are you giving us such rare and strong weapons?" Blackrose asks

"Sis," she started

"I'm doing this because you guys helped me win a battle that I would not have won by myself and plus, you both taught me strategy which I needed to learn, badly." she answered

"Well, we've got our treasure and looking at the time, I say we all log off and go to bed." I gospeled

"Yeah, sure." Rena spoke

"Night y'all." I say, kissing Blackrose on the lips and Rena on the forehead

"Tomorrow we'll meet in theta server and go somewhere else, k?"

Both just shake their heads and then we all use a sprite ocarina and go to the portal outside the temple, reappear in town and log off for the night

**---Lan's dorm---**

Taking off my FMD and setting beside my controller next to my keyboard I let out a big, long sigh of relief and happiness

"Wow. Girls--those girls in particular can really drain a man--game or not. But I gotta say, they did have a lot of fun tonight and really," I stop and let my thoughts run through

'_Will I actually go THAT far? will I? I can't, Shay...but Rose...Yes or no?_'

"Screw it. I'm going to bed."

With that, I shutdown my computer and walk over to my bed. I get beneath the covers and quickly fall asleep; lost in pools of dreams

_Lan?_

_I'm sorry, Shay, but I love her more, I'm really sorry--_

"Ahhh!"

I jump, awake in a cold sweat I try to piece together my dream

"Did I really?--I did, but I don't even know the real Blackrose--let alone what she looks like."

**---Warring City, Luminous Cloth; Chaos Gate---**

"Reaper."

"Rose! thank you for coming." I greet, hugging and kissing her lips

"Yeah, well, you know how it is." she replies

"Yeah. When's Rena gonna be on?"

"She had to stay at a friends house last nigh."

"Why?"

"Our parents got into a fight, but, you know, when your father goes out with friends and comes home wasted--"

"Shhh. I know, that's why I'm in a dorm room at a college right now." I answer

"Oh really? where?"

"In Tokyo, the Yukimashima College and Institution."

"Wow. What're you studying to be?"

"I don't really know yet, really. I mainly just got in to get away from my father." I smile

"Ah."

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something, Rose, it's important."

"Like what?"

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet--in real life."

"Where?"

"Tokyo."

"That's not very far fromwhere I live, Reaper."

"Would that be a problem?"

"No no, oh no! no problem at all."

"Where do you live?" I asked

"I'm actually three miles from your college, I live on Yin road."

"Nice."

"Yeah, well if you wanna meet up, then we'll meet tomorrow at the cafe in-between." she started

"I know which one that is, okay, well until then, lets go level up or something."

"Okay, you lead." she spoke, happily

'_Wow, guess it's over between me and Shay._'

"Sis! Reaper!"

"Rena?" we both shriek

"Sister, I thought you were--"

"I still am but you see, it's like this, Mara here, has the game also and two computers so we're both online." she explains

"So where's Mara?" I ask, looking around

"She's off with friends so I'm here with you guys, is that alright?"

"Yeah. That's fine actually, we were just talking about you." I quote

**BING!**

"Hello, I've got mail, hold on a sec." I said, checking the mail

**Subject: Meet right now, alone From: Helba**

**Reaper. This is urgent, something's happened and I need to talk with you immediately, no questions asked! and if you don't show up, then all will go to Hell and back. Meet me at the _Net Slums_, hurry!**

'_Wow, must be something good happening for once._' I think

"Rose,"

"Yeah?"

I whisper in her ear,

'_Helba needs to talk with me now, something's up. Head with Rena to wherever she wants, I'll e-mail you as soon as I know what's wrong. I love you._'

I then kiss her lips and vanish with gold rings circling around me

"Where'd he go?" Rena questioned

"Important, Rena. Come on, you and me will go and have some fun, guy free." she smiles

"Okay!"

_NET SLUMS_

"Helba! I"m here, where are you?!" I call, walking around this filthy, data infested piece of _land_

"Good. You've showed up for once. I'm proud of you, Reaper."

"What is it this time, Helba? Hmmm? can't you see I've got other matters to attend to--"

"Like what, Reaper? hanging out with two girls?" she yells

'_Argh! what a bitch._'

"Listen. Something has gone haywire and I can't fix it--"

"And you think I can? Helba, I sacrificed my bracelet for another chance in this game. I killed Kuma because of it and now, with no bracelet and no avatar, I'm just another player. Get Haseo to help you. I'm useless now."

I told her with fury in my voice and turned around about to walk away

"So then, you're just going to walk away from it all? the pain and suffering, the problems, even Tri-Edge?"

That stopped me in my tracks

'_Tri-Edge?! what about him?_' I think. I turn back around and stare Helba dead in the eye

"What do you mean, Helba?"

"Exactly what I just said, Reaper. Tri-Edge has been very, what's the word, _fussy_. I've been able to follow him oh so far and came to a conclusion."

"Like what?" I ask, now interested and a little worried

"He's been going to and fro the area that you saw him _kill _Aura."

"So? what's the problem there?"

"The problem, Reaper, is that he thinks Aura is _alive_."

'_Alive?_'

"He thinks that vagrent AI, Zefie, may have come into contact with her _momma_."

"Zefie? whats she got to do with--"

"That I don't even know. Telling you, she may cause us problems."

"Lemme guess, you want me to track down Zefie and _protect _her from Tri-Edge?"

"Not exactly the word I'd use but yes. Don't let Tri-Edge get to her Reaper, or _The World_ may fall."

"Still, Helba, I can't do a damn thing! I'm useless and worthless! yes, I admit, when I had an avatar and the bracelet I thought I was invincible and could protect anyone but now...now I can't even live peacefully." by this time, I was trying to hide my tears

"Reaper, only a select few have come into contact with _Aura_ and _Zefie_. Those few were you and..._Tri-Edge_."

"You mean Kite, don't you?" I kick back

"Yes, Kite before that corruption overwelmed him. Listen, I need--"

"Helba, ha, I just can't do anything anymore so just go and get Haseo to do it, I mean look at him, he's got a vendetta against Tri-Edge also. He took Atoli from him and--"

"Are you saying that you do not have a _vendetta_ against him? that, my dear Reaper, is a lie itself."

"Shut up!" I scream with bloodlust

"I admit, I do! but not like Haseo does okay. He has an avatar, he can terminate Tri-Edge easily, all he needs to do is believe in himself. I've overstayed my visit, good-bye...sister."

I then vanish from the Net Slums

"Fine. Dear brother, if that is how you will play this _ace_. Then I have no other choice but to _force_ your hand. mwa ha ha ha."


	4. Chapter 4

** /FILE OPEN...TILL DEATH DO US PART...2/ **

**BING!**

"Hmm? mail? from Blackrose?"

**Subject: Why didn't you show up like you promised? From: Blackrose**

**What happened yesterday, Reaper? you logged off like right after you went to see Helba. What happened there? please tell me! Rena and me are worried that you're hiding something from us and we don't like it! I know things have been hard for you but that doesn't mean you need to face them alone, we're here with you every step it takes. So please, for us both babe, talk to me. Love ya!**

"Yeah. Problems...friends...she really does love me, she called me _babe_. Guess I'll try and talk to her." I tell myself

_Mac Anu_

"Sorry for being late, Rose."

"It's okay, babe. Now, what happened yesterday?"

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

"Uh..."

"Reaper," now her expression was a meloncholy and depressed one

"Rose..._sigh_... Yesterday, the reason why I logged out so early is because, well, I don't know how to explain it really." I stutter

"What?"

"Hmm. Yesterday, me and Helba got into an argument and I lost."

"Lost? what--you aren't making any sense!"

Now her head rested on my shoulder and she was punching me and crying. My hand rubs her back softly and I try to talk again but don't instead I just stand there; hugging her and I started to cry also.

"Why won't you talk to me? why?" she cries

"Rose, Helba...she's, she's..."

"She's what! what is Helba, you talk as though you and her are related! what is she!"

'_She really knows what words to use._' I think, now with a smile

"Rose. Helba is my sister."

"Your...your sister?" she spoke with shock

"Yes. And because I chose not to help her, she will get her payback. How, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Reaper, you gave up your bracelet to play again, and your avatar, you gave it up to because of the pain. What are you sorry for?"

"I...I don't know."

**BING!**

'_More mail?_' I answer

**Subject: Lets play then, brother From: Helba**

**Hello again, brother. Why did you choose defy me yesterday, hmm? because of that now you must pay, but, I'm willing to forgive that action if you do me a simple favor, You eliminate Haseo, permanently. If you accept, send me an e-mail and I will see you in the arena.**

'_Arena? grace? delete Haseo permanently? she's doing this 'cause she knows I cannot win. You fucking tease--sister. Fine, I accept. Only after AIDA is destroyed though._' I sent her the e-mail reply and think of _how_ I'm gonna win against _The Terror of Death_

"Reaper?" Blackrose rang

"Yes Rose?" I answer, now iback in tune

"What are you thinking of?"

"I...I'm thinking of how to make you joyful and happy, Rose." I answer

"Really? are you lying?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for that too it's just that I hate seeing you like this Rose, and I don't want you to be like this. Rose, I love you."

"I love you too, Reaper."

Now we both kiss each other not giving a care in the world who saw

"AHHH!"

"What the?!"

"Monsters! monsters here in town! Help!"

"AIDA." I firmly spoke

"Reaper,"

"Rose, I want you to go to Theta server."

"No Reaper, I won't! I'm going to be with you the whole way."

"Rose!" now I was angry,

"You can't draw your weapon like I can, so just go!" I pull out my newly acquired twin blades; the one's Rena gave me which I now called _La Magra_

"You...you can draw your blades in town!" shrieks one of the players before logging off(or something)

Thanks to that player's mouth, everybody vanished, leaving only the monsters, Blackrose, and me(in the immediate area)

"Reaper?"

"AIDA!" I shout, charging the closest bugs

'_Reaper. Always on the offensive. Hm, guess I"ll do as you told me then, babe, but only this time._' she whispers vanishing to theta server

"Ahhh!" I cry, slashing the bugged creature into protect break

"Ahhh!" I hold out my hand, palm open screaming,

"Data Drain!"

When nothing happened, it hit me

"Shit! I forgot, I don't have the bracelet anymore--huh?!"

I just barely roll out of the way from a bugged _Invisible_

"Argh! damn it all, why'd I call her,"

_Twilight!_

"Oh well, guess it's done and over with--Argh!"

I then fall to the ground; paralyzed

"I...Ican't move, What skill is this?" I cough

"You're right Reaper," a female's voice spoke

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? what a shame." she scorns

'_Who's voice is this?_'

"Think back afar, my dear, dear Reaper. Very far back," she rings again with mellow

'_Think back? how far?_'

"Think back to _Skeith_."

'S_keith?_'

_FLASHBACK_

_Orca!--_

_"So you're telling me that this thing, if you will, comatized a player?"_

_"Yes Reaper, it did, I'm sorry to tell you that but Balmung told me to."_

_"You're dismissed, Tsai."_

_"Yes sir."_

_'I hate being an administrator.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW, FOR THE FUN 'LAUGHS' I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU OFF STORYLINE A BIT. THIS IS THE ANSWER TO ALL YOUR QUESTIONS YOU'VE ASKED ME IN THE VERY BEGINNING OF THIS STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY:)- BTW, I MADE THAT FATAL ERROR BACK IN THE FIRST VOLUME OF THIS. LAN IS ACTUALLY SEVENTEEN NOT FIFTEEN. SORRY :(**

** /FILE OPEN...HISTORY/ **

"Reaper!"

"What is it now, Tsai? can't you see I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, sir, but Balmung wanted me to give you these reports. He said to take a look and forward them back to him." Tsai answers

"Fine." I said, taking the reports from Tsai's hand

I watch him walk away before I head to theta server

_Theta Server, Highland Dun Lourang_

Arriving, I see the same old scene. Grunties running around freely, the players chatting, trading, hanging out, buying, selling, saving, storing items and forming parties to go and either level up or to beat a hard boss.

"God," I sigh,

"I remember just being a player." I reminisce

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey there, are you new to this?"_

_"Huh? oh me? yeah, I just got it today." I answer, looking at this twin blade who wore a black mask woth a clad of black pants and a black vest with red markings on one arm_

_"Really?" he answers, smiling_

_"Yeah. Um...could you help me familiarize myself with the game, please?" I implore_

_"Sure. We'll go to Delta, Riding Over Hidden Seas. It's a great low level area for newbies like you."_

_"Thanks, mister."_

_"Please, call me Hiri."_

_"Alright. Then lets go, Hiri."_

_Delta- Riding Over Hidden Seas_

_"Whoa! look at this place!" I shout in joy, looking around. I walk toward these huge, golden spinning circles_

_"Watch it." he cautions with a smile_

_"Why?" _

_Next thing I know a hear a sound like a type of explosion. I look back in front of me and now see that once where the ring was now stood a goblin creature; 'bout my height, held a dagger and looked plain ugly_

_"That is a monster gate. Now, kill it." he informs_

_I slash and slash at it until it falls to its back and disappears_

_"Ow." I scorn_

_"Lose a bit there?" he laughs_

_"Just a little, not much." I state_

_"Here, use this." he says, handing me a little glass bottle with a red liquid in it_

_"What's this?"_

_"This is a health potion, it'll recover your lost hit points." he explains_

_"Thanks." I use the potion and my hit points are back to full_

_"Now, do you have a name?" he asks with curiosity_

_"Yeah. I"m Larz."_

_"Larz?"_

_"Yeah. My friend named my char for me."_

_"Lets get you leveled up."_

_"Are you sure, Balmung?"_

_"Yes, Reki, I'm sure. This, Larz character has the potential to be an administrator, but he has a couple of tests to pass before I try to get him in."_

_"Of course. But how are you--"_

_Reki saw that Balmung had his EVENT face on_

_"You aren't going to do--you are, what is with you, Balmung?"_

_"Those characters who won the limited edition dot hackers avatar designs, will they be there?"_

_"Probably-- Yes, they will be, sir."_

_"Good. We will hold an event that the third place winner will get to change his or her character's name. Set it up." Balmung informs_

_"Of course."_

_**---Two months later---**_

_Hidden Illusions Island_

_"So what type of event is this? Rena?"_

_"I don't know, Shugo, but I bet it'll be fun." she replies, with a smile and thumbs up_

_"Rena! Shugo!"_

_"Mirielle! Ouka!" they shout_

_"This event is gonna rock!" Mirielle exclaims_

_"Why--nvm." Shugo halts, slapping his forehead_

_"Whenever an event, there are bound to be rare items!"_

_"...sure." Rena and Shugo look at each other then ignore it_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! the event's finally is about to start!"_

_"What is it!" Mirielle yells with stars for eyes and mouth wide open; drooling_

_**---20 minutes later---**_

_"Rena! I'm coming!" Shugo yells_

_"Rargh!"_

_three goblin knights appear out of nowhere_

_"Ahh!" Shugo excalims scared then attacks them_

_I pass Shugo with ease and just laugh_

_**---Finish Line---**_

_"Shugo?"_

_"Rena!"_

_"Finish!" the announcer yells_

_"First place, Shugo! second, Komiyan the third! and last but not least, third, Larz!"_

_"Congratulations!" Balmung congratulates_

_"Larz, because you are in third place, I want you to choose a new name for yourself."_

_"Really? can I take a rain check?" I ask_

_"Just e-mail CC corp telling me what name you want."_

_"Thank you."_

_**---two years later---**_

_Delta, Trying Forbidden Mansion_

_"Umph!"_

_"Yin!" I shout, watching her die_

_"Hiri! why?"_

_"Good-bye, Larz!" he says, before twin slashing me with his spark dance skill_

_"Ugh!" I scream, hitting the ground and just staying there before I get a **System Error** message. I then take off my FMD and in disgust, I scream,_

_"I hate this game!"_

_I was ignorant at that age of only eight, but I matured and got my revenge on Hiri._

**Subject: I'm taking in that rain check, Balmung From: Larz**

**Hello. I'm Larz, I won that event in third place and Balmung said I could change my character's name. Yeah, well, I'm taking that offer. Please change my name from Larz to Reaper. Thank you for your help.**

_**---That same day, 1 year later---**_

_"Ahh! how...how did you become so strong in just a year, Larz?"_

_"Hiri," I growl_

_"Tell me how!" he begs_

_"How? you, Hiri, you and your god damn PKing!" I shout, before charging him_

_"Wait!" he begs_

_"No! Twin Rouge!" _

_Impaling him with both my blades, I feel a sense of relief as I pull from him and watch him fall then speak before disappearing,_

_"Larz."_

_"BTW, Hiri, I'm no longer Larz. Call me Reaper from now on."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Damn. That was forever ago, and I haven't heard from Hiri ever since." I relieve a sigh

'_Damn. I wish I were still a player._'

"Reaper," Tsai called,

"What is it now?" I growl, frustrated

"CC corp wants you to follow some players."

"Who?"

**---X months later, Final bout with _Skeith_---**

"Kite!"

"Damn he's strong." he remarks, standing back up onto his feet

'_Glad I'm able to hide myself_.' I think, watching this battle

"Stay back, Blackrose! I'll handle this. Hi ya!"

'_Kite, be careful_.' she whispers

"Come on, Rena! lets help Shugo out."

"You're right, Mistral. Lets do it."

'_There you go, Rena, now you're using your head. It's all about teamwork_.' I whisper

** Yes. I am skipping between the Manga, the game, and my story but you'll figure it all out on your own, I'm sure of it. **

**---The final fight with Cubia---**

"Kite!"

"N...no," he stares in horror

"His...his,"

'_The Twilight bracelet! no, it...it shattered! how?_' Kite thinks to himself in fear, watching Cubia fall

'_So she was right--Helba had told me that if Cubia falls, the bracelet will shatter_.' I tell myself

** Now, please do not correct me if I am wrong but this is my version of how Kite probably became Tri-Edge, k? do NOT tell me how it really happened either! I've still gotta play .Hack//Quarintine volume 4 yet. :( **

**---Somewhere inside _The World_---**

"The...the bracelet is gone. Now I cannot protect those who matter anymore. Is this what happened to the legendary _Dot Hackers_ too?" Shugo thinks to himself, sitting on the cold, lifeless ground staring at his wrist that once held the _Twilight Bracelet_ that the Godess of Dawn had given him in the beginning,

"_Aura_. I'm sorry, I've failed you--No! I won't give up, not now. Not after I've come so far!" he tells himself, now standing up with one hand closed and the other holding a book

"I _will_ protect them still. _Book of Absolute_!" he shouts

In a bright light, he is lifted up into the air and feels a surge of _power_ course through his body.

'_You shouldn't have done that, Shugo. It was forbidden for a multitude of reasons, the Dot Hackers had hacked those books by mistake_.' a quiet, mellow female voice whispered, watching the scen that was playing out

"Ugh! what the--yes. Yes! the power, I can feel it, I will protect them all!"

A faint glow appears around his wrist, so he looks at it with awe

"The bracelet? no, but the same features and looks. The book rewrote my character data...perfect--Ahhh!"

'_You fool_.'

** Do not yell at me, please! I'm saying this once and only once! my thoughts were racing when I typed that so if you get confused at any point, I'm sorry. **

**---The Net Slums---**

"What?!"

"That's what happened, Reaper. Kite used the _Book of Absolute_ and now he's been infected beyond measure and his model cannot be deleted at all."

"Damn. Thank you Helba, for informing me. Now I must leave." I spoke

"Reaper,"

"What?"

"Your _journey_ is now just beginning."

"Right." I sarcastically answered before gating out

**'Reaper, I've got a gift for you, rejoice and help the cause.'**

"Huh?"

I look at my wrist and now there glew a black bracelet-like adornment

"What is this? who are you?-- are you the one called _Aura_?" I question

**"Reaper, now is the time to help him. Help him in any possible way you can, use this bracelet to end his pain before he ends the future."**

"Thank you, Aura. I will help you, at any cost."

**---Mac Anu---**

After I had gotten back from the Net Slums, I started to head to the shops when a mysterious girl wearing a blue skirt and blue top with a blue bow in her hair whispered to me,

'_We'll meet soon, Reaper_.'

Then she heads to the chaos gate

"Who was that?" I wonder, standing still

**Well, there you have it! the history of how Reaper acquired his Twilight Bracelet and how Helba and him met and how he was an ADMIN. 'breathes heavily' if I didn't answer all the questions then let me know and I will try to answer them. And thank you all again for reading my story and sending positive reviews and tips and the like.**

**And, because I CANNOT stress this enough, just like everyone else, NO FLAMES! thanks again :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** /FILE OPEN...TILL DEATH DO US PART...3/ **

'_Ugh,_'

"Yes. Now you're on track. Remember me now?"

"You..."

"Yes?"

"You're that girl who passed me three years ago!"

Now I was on my feet; barely. I drew my weapons and prepared to fight

"Are you pointing those blades at me? are you?" she plays

"Who are you?"

"I, Reaper, am called Deja." she replies with both hands at her hips

'_The bugs? why have they stopped?_'

"And now, you are probably wondering why they've stopped and how I am in control, correct?"

"God damn it!"

"hm hm hm hm..So predictable, Reaper."

"Stop your jokes!"

"Why? it's fun. Really it truly is."

"Deja...what've I done to you? huh? what!"

"Sakaki."

"What about him?"

"You...killed him."

"What's that to do with three years ago!"

"Three years ago you came into contact with _her_."

'_Aura_.'

"Yes, Aura, and now--"

"Shut up! how do you know about her? what, do you work for CC corp?" I shout

"You _could_ say that, Reaper"

"You...you're just doing what Balmung was laid off of."

"Congratulations, you've earned yourself an _A plus_ on your paper. Want some extra credit too?" she taunts

"You know, for a good-looking woman, you sure are a bitch." I remark laughing

"Huh?!"

"ha ha ha...Come now, Deja, rest your creatures and lets finish this the right way."

"No. You need to die now." she retorts

"Who gave you the ability to control these AIDA, hmm?" I question with a smirk

"The _Dot Hackers_."

"You used one of the books didn't you?"

"Yes. I used the _Book of Law_ after they hacked it unknowingly and it gave me this ability and much, much more." she laughs, now holding out her arm

"You're like Tr-Edge." I sound, laughing at her

"Damn straight I am! only I'm not a freaky AIDA infected person! I have a conscience."

"So you're just going to _Data Drain_ me and end it, huh?"

"Yes. With you out of the way, CC corp and me will finally be able to rest--"

"One problem, Deja," I butt in with a _tisk tisk_ hand gesture

"What?"

"Without me, you and CC will never get to Aura."

"You lie like the dog you are Reaper. I'll just find Tri-Edge and--"

"Deja, he killed Aura." I smile

"He?! he killed her?" she groans

"In front of my own eyes she was cut in two and disappeared indefinately, sorry to burst your bubble there."

"..."

"What? Ouka got your tongue?" I laugh

"Why you--"

She lowers her arm and just stands there; in a stupor

"Now, how's about you make all these viruses and rips vanish."

"..."

"The monsters and the rips in the _textures_ disappear as if never there

"Good." I say

In front of me; in-between us, a mysterious figure in white touches the ground and looks straight at me

'_A...Aura?_' Deja gasps in shock

"Wrong Deja." I answer

"Reaper," the figure speaks

"Hello again, Zefie," I greet with a stern and keen smile

"Z...Zefie?" Deja blurts

"Oh, Deja, this is Aura's daughter, Zefie. Zefie, this is also a soldier of the _Cobalt Brigade_."

"Reaper, I have something for you," she softly, calmly, and soothingly spoke

"Like what?" I ask in a state of confusion

She then grabs my left arm and lifts it up to face her. On it, a black ring with red sparks running through it appears

'_The...The Twilight?_' Deja thinks

"I thought--"

"She has given you a third chance and also,"

Now she steps back and holds out one hand,

"Take it." she whispers

I grab her hand in mine and feel a force rush through me

"My momma also gives you, _Inis_." Zefie informed

"_Inis?_ why _her_ avatar? Zefie," I stutter

"Momma did this for reasons unexplained. Just be grateful that she has graced you three times. Good-bye, Reaper, and be careful."

With that, Zefie vanishes in the same light she appeared

"That...that was Aura's daughter?" Deja spouted

"Yes, Deja, that was. Now," I hold my arm out faced toward her,

"What are you?"

"Good-bye, Deja. Data Drain!"

The familiar streams of red, black, green, and blue flash forward and strike Deja,

"Ahhh!"

she lets out before vanishing

"Sorry. But you're a hindrance." I laugh

"Now. About Tr-Edge." I speak, with a laugh

**---The next day, Luminous Cloth; arena---**

"Pity. Another wanna-be emperor."

"Can it, Endrance. I'm here just to kill you." I scowl

"Kill? me? ha... you must be really funny, Reaper." he renowns

"You've been watching my battles so that means that you'll be a worthy opponent!"

As the battle deepens, Endrance has already struck me down twice without a single scratch on him and he was laughing

"Now I'm pissed." I yell, charging him once more, but this time, I slashed him,

"Van Ruz!" I scream, slowing all time and striking him with a combo move I've been practicing.

"Thunder flow!" I shout, brutally hacking at him with full bludgeting force

"Now," I growl, rebounding off the arena walls towrd him with my steam gun pointed at him,

"To end this. Flechette Strike!" a multitude of flurry race toward him and each one made contact; blasting him into the walls behind, causing him to gasp.

"Damn!" he gasps

"Give up, Endrance. You may have lost to Haseo once and then beat him later, but it is pointless to fight me, even with the help of _your_ avatar, _Macha_." I squelch

"You..."

"Surrender." I push

"No. I...I won't--"

In his fit, he looks up only to be blasted with the streams of my bracelet

"Ugh!" he creeks, falling to the ground and disappearing

"I told you to surrender, didn't I?" now, after winning, I let out a satisfied roar

'_Now Haseo, we will be able to settle your differences all in good time_.' I whisper

**---Real World- Chin-Chang Won Chinese Grill---**

"Thank you."

"So, how is it?" I ask, staring at this female of sixteen with long brown hair, a red dress on that had tigers on the sides and a pink sash around the waist

"It's excellent. Thank you, Lan." she mumbles with a mouthful of ramen

"I'm glad to hear that, Blackrose." I smile

"Umph...Lan, I"m not Blackrose unless I'm online. My name is Maria."

"I know," I laugh,

"I'm just messing with ya." I laugh, taking a drink of my soda

"Sure." she laughs

"I am!" I contradict with innocence in my posture and voice

"You know Lan, I'm glad we met how we did. I don't think there is anybody that I know who could match up to you." she flirts

"Should I take that seriously?" I joke

"Dunno. Should you?" she rhetorically nodded

And for one day at least, I was able to enjoy a happiness; with Blackrose.

Waking up, I was in an unfamiliar room. It was not my dorm but instead, it was bigger, its walls were blue with a white stripe, the floor was red carpet, there were two or three windows letting light into and in the corner closest to the door was a big desk that was filled with two computers, two FMDs, two controllers, a lamp, piles and piles of papers; of numbers, essays, that stuff.

'_Ahh_!'

Came to mind first and then I thought of how I ended up in this prediciment.

I look next to me and see a beautiful and peaceful girl with long brown hair sleeping soundly. Now, back in my mind, I throw my eyes back to the floor to see a pair of black pants with an arrowhead running down one pantleg, a long, red dress, a pink bra and thong, blue boxer-briefs and a black shirt that had the words, _I see Dead People_ written across.

"Oh." shoots out of my mouth silently

I look back at the soundly sleeping girl,

'_Till death do us part_.' I whisper, now back in my clothes and sitting at the desk. I look at the clock that was hanging up above her desk and it read, **8:30 a.m.**

'_Mental note, Lan, when dating women, first date is already too far_.' I think to myself before hearing a groggy voice

"Lan?"

"Hmm? oh, morning baby," I greet, walking over to her and sitting on the bed

"Morning." she smiles, kissing me on the lips

"Nice place." I compliment

"Yeah. Too bad I live with my parents still."

"Really? do your parents know that I--"

"Shhh. Yes, they do, it's okay though." she calms

"Fine."

"Lan,"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Like what, Maria?" I ask back with a curious look

"Do...do you,"

At this point, I put my finger to her mouth and,

"Shhh. Yes."

I now kiss her and tell her,

"I'm glad I met you too, Maria."

"I'm glad." she said

We lay there in bed for a good twenty minutes just cuddling and kissing, telling one another how we love each other and stuff like that before my cellphone ring

"Hello?" I answer

"Hello, Lan?"

"Yes,"

"Lan, it's me, your sister and I need to tell you that you need to get back quickly, there's been a movement."

"What kind? is this a cheap trick of yours?"

"No brother, AIDA has become uncontrollably active all of a sudden and, well, Rena's been involved." her voice now low

"Okay. Should--"

"No. Don't bring Blackrose, it'll devestate her."

The call ends

"Lan, what's wrong?" Maria asks cautiously

"Maria, I need to go to _The World_ alone, something's happened." I state, now ready to walk out the door

"Don't leave please, lets go there together, please."

"I look into her eyes; those pretty green eyes that were now sad and scared

"Fine. But one thing, Rena is in trouble."

"Rena?! my sister! what happened?"

"Come on."

We boot the computers and log in. Headed for _The World_.


End file.
